Zammie is Not Optional
by appletopsbookworm
Summary: Her name is Cameron Morgan best actress but trying to reach her way to the of stardom. His name Zach Goode one of the youngest incredibly good looking millonaire/playboy. They are the power couple nicknamed zammie that America adores. Great match right? Yeah... not really...
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Cameron Morgan best actress but trying to reach her way to the of stardom. His name Zach Goode one of the youngest incredibly good looking millonaire/playboy. They are the power couple that America match right? Yeah... not really...

Cammie P.O.V

"O.M.G! _The _Zach Goode? Cammie I _wish _I was in your shoes!" My friend Macey squeals as she jumps up and down and dances through the my room.

"I half didn't really want to do it," I admit,"they said it was a broadway show not to pretend to be a snobby playboy's fake girlfriend. I mean, why does he even need a fake girlfriend? Every girl wants to be with him including you."

"By the way, make sure to get me at least one shirt or accesory of his wardrobe," she stops dancing and turns to me.

"You are such a fashion geek."

"Speaking of fashion, we need to get you ready for tonight. I was thinking biker girl for you and girly chic for me. Oh I am coming with you to meet Zach, right ?"

"Of course Mace, why wouldn't I invite my best friend to the worst day of my live?" Macey rolls her eyes and pulls me toward her giant sky blue closet. She then opens the door and a bunch of clothes are towering over us waiting fall. When they finally did, I got covered in clothes then poked my head out the clothes and reached for two pair of the same tan Uggs that Macey and me through away in the dumpster.I held the uggs to her face,"Macey, we threw these away like three months ago how did you even get them back?"

"I got new ones." Macey shrugged

"For what?"

"For Bex."

"Bex doesn't like uggs."

"For Liz."

"She doesn't like them either."

" For you?"

"I don't like them eith-"

"Okay so whats the big woop?"

"Macey you have a problem, a really really bad problem."

"Fashion is not a problem, its a hobby duh," She gets up and brushes the clothes debri off her and starts looking through dresses leftover from the collasp in the closet. I get up as well and pull all the itchy wierdn sweaters off me. While Macey was tossing clothes at me I couldn't help but wonder what was so hypnotizing about this Zach Goode. I knew if I asked Macey who he was Macey would had thrown a tantrum and deciced to keep It to myself.

I put on the outfit Macey had given me and had to admit, I really liked it. I had on a black leather jacket with a red tank top along with black skinny jeans and black booties with gold buckles. My dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and had red lipstick that complimented my whole outfit. Macey was wearing a pink flower skater dress and bright blue pumps that went along with her eyes. Her jet black hair was curled down and she had put blue tips at the ends of her hair. Togeth2er I had to admit we looked awesome together and for the ride to his house I didn't feel imtimidated or nervous at all. Yeah that was until was until I saw his huge good for nothing house and took a big gulp as me and Macey got out the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie P.O.V

I nervously knock on the door of a famous playboy while Macey looks like she's is about to burst through the door herself. Instead, I feel a large huge lump of pain going through me as we wait. This was not my first rodeo though... I knew the jig. I had been a fake girlfriend to two guys. Josh Adams and Mark Caspia, the big jerks, were either and actor or model and I either fell in love or almost ruined my career. I did alot of films and was known as the best friend in almost every movie. Lately, I've been trying to get into broadway and had gotten a small gig in the Lion King. I played one of the hyena's of Mufasa's minions though there was no speaking part.

"Cammie? C'mon lets go in," Macey nags. I notice a girl who was wearing black lingerie and has jet black hair like Macey. She was standing in the doorway and glaring at me and Macey. Macey finally pulls me into the huge house and the girl guides us through out the house. As we walks through out the house, I notice more girls with lingerie running through out the house. We reach the upstairs and walk into a huge office with glass surrounding the room that had colorful vines running up into ceiling almost like a greenhouse that had been set in the Amazon.

The girl tells us to sit in these comfy soft tan chairs. As I sit down, I feel my self sinking into it almost like there was no ending to the chair. _Was I dosing off?_ Because everything seemed to blur and Macey was babbling. I hear footsteps of someone else and a man's voice getting louder.

"Cameron Morgan? Is that you? Are you awake?" A voice echoes.

"Yes I'm... awake," I slur. I jump out the heaven chair and wipe the hair out my eyes," Very... nice to... meet you... Zach." I hold out my hand to the blurred figure and do a really big yawn. Why does this chair make me so sleepy?

"Uhh I'm Chris, Zach's manager? You want me to get you another chair? You seem very sleepy from the seat. Zach is in the bathroom getting ready for you, he sall your pictures and now thinks your the prettiest yet," Chris grins.

"Yet? Has Zach had..."

"Lots," He frowned finishing my sentence. I feel wide awake after Chris says that. My feeling about Zach get even worst. A guy that has half naked girls all over his house? _Creeeeepy_! I really don't know what to think of this Zach guy I mean the fact that everybody knows him except me is absurd. What bothered me most was the commitment, I had to move in with some rich stranger I didn't even know.

Chris brings me toward his desk and tells me all about the deal and what I need to do when I'm around which is three days a week." So I'm going to need you to get to know as much as you can about Zach. The dinner is Sunday so were going to need you to move your clothes and things here right away so you and Zach get to know each other. Celebrities and paparazzi don't belive fake girlfriends unless you know alot about each other... and also if there's chemistry which was a problem with the other girls. Also, kissing will be included but it can't happen alot because would look like the most fake couple. I want your fake love to feel natural to everybody else. Oh, wear sunglasses outside because you'll notice paparazzi will flash lights in your face all the time and you will need contacts for your eyes. Well, I think I've told you enough," he finally gasp. I nod in response and whisper toward Macey's ear," I don't like this Mace, there's just something mysterious about this deal."

"You can't chicken out now, you signed the contract and besides if you don't do it I will," Macey grinned. I try to laugh but it comes out as snork." Cammie don't be nervous you'll be fine."

Immeatiatly after, someone opens the door revealing himself... the Zach Goode.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie P.O.V

Zach eyes me up and down as I eye him to. He has dark brown that had been spiked

and his sides of his hair were shaved but not too much shaved almost like a mohawk. Zach had the most perfect emerald eyes and a bit roughed up face. He looked like he could be George Cloony's son roughed around the edges and had thick dark eyebrows. He had on a dark blue polo shirt and plaid blue with white shorts along with white boat shoes. I had to admit, he looked pretty hot.

"This must be the brilliant Cameron," Zach smirks.

"Call me Cammie," I smirk back.

"You know, I don't understand why we didn't get the senator's daughter, Macey McHenry," He smirks again,"she's much more prettier than Cammie." I now hate Zach Goode.

"Cammie is right here," I say in third person.

"Zach doesn't care," he says back. This was going downhill fast...

"If Zach keeps it up, he won't have a girlfriend."

"Macey would replace Cammie," Macey blushes.

"Which Macey would never do. Right Mace?"

"Macey has a choice. Right?" Me and Zach stare at Macey, who looks nervous and scared at the ground. I try to look at Chris, Zach's manager, but he won't look me in my eyes and he looks as nervous as Macey. After a few minutes of no response from Macey, I roll my eyes, fold my arms, and turn back to Zach. For a guy who I thought was gonna be really gentle, he was jerk, like the rest of them. I would usually quit and ignore the money. But this was different. 2.5 million dollars? I was willing to be mean and play dirty." Do you know who I am Miss. Morgan?" Zach smirks. Miss. Morgan? And do you know who I am? What the hell? Were already arguing and its only been like five minutes. I can feel a burst of anger go through me but I keep it inside.

" No," I smile wickedly," I do not know who you are but I do know that you are stubborn sexy millionaire doesn't give a sh** about anyone so don't put your rich boy problems on me. Oh and if you're changing my life I'm changing yours, I want all those little Victoria's Secret models out of here- oh and do keep the ones that know about the fake girlfriend arrangement."

"None of them know," Chris says.

"That's great! Now all of them can leave!" I grin as Zach glares at Chris,"I'm not finished though, I need all those pictures of those naked girls hanging through out the house gone by the time I move in which is tomorrow at about evening. Don't even bother trying to say I don't own the house, I am now the woman of this house which means I clean up your dirty work which also means you will owe me almost all the time. If you don't do what I say I will quit and leak everything to Barbra Walters and CNN and ruin my whole career just to screw with yours got it?"

I watch in joy as Chris and Zach's mouths drop in shock of my words. Macey is even smiling with excitement. I roll my eyes,"Can someone get Macey and me some drinks? This is gonna be a long night."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I'm sound asleep until someone shakes me awake. I open my eyes and notice the white cream cover and then pull off me head. I wince in pain as the light shines into my face giving me a headache as I glare at Zach who is sitting on the edge of the bed." Oh f*** off- wait, why are you even here?" I ask now wide awake. I barely no what happens except when the Zach gave me my first drink." what happened?"

"You got drunk, and almost burnt the whole mansion down. I felt as if I was watching the Hangover as you and Macey got drunk," Zach laughed,"Macey is fine by the way, she's next guest room from you."

"Thanks," I sigh,"Wait so out of all the people, why aren't you hungover?"

"Chris thought I should be more concentrated on keeping you on track while your were drunk. Plus, I would probably be in that bed along with you."

"Your disgusting," I roll my eyes and try to get out of bed...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zach's eyes widen showing his bright green eyes and his face showing a hint happiness.

"Why?"

"Because your naked...," he smirked,"I should change the conversation and really tell you how Chris arranged a double date between me and you and your ex fake boyfriend Mark Caspier and Macey tonight, so I suggest you move all your stuff here before we leave tonight," Zach jumps off the bed and walks out door before I can ask him how he knows about mark. I wait a few minutes right before I can get out the bed, back in panting,"I'msorry fo rbeing acomp letedouc hebagandyo urpretty nobea utiful so don'tge tangr yat me okay?" he runs his words together.

"Ok?" Right after I reply Zach runs back away and I'm very sure he's gone now so I start getting dressed. Right after I get dressed I go to the room right of me an gently open the door to a dark bedroom. I see a huge figure under the blankets and decide to leave Mace there and move the stuff in with my friend's Bex and Liz. I walk out the room and dramatically walk down the staircase with a smile on my face. I could get use to this-oh and did mention there is a private spa? Or a basketball court? Or a tennis-

"Cammie Morgan!" A voice boomed through my head and interrupted my thoughts."Cammie I just got the most _brilliant_ idea! We should have Zach help move your stuff here. The paparazzi wait outside Zach's house everyday, and it would be perfect if we introduced you into the picture. Wouldn't it?" Chris was at the end of stairs jumping up in down with happiness.

"No," I cross my arms and shake my head.

"Well guess what?" Zach smirks,"You don't have a choice!" Zach appears behind me.

"This is crap, I don't need help from that and my friends who are helping me would bury him."

"Thank you."

"Oh your welcome," I grin a cheesy grin. Zach quickly opens the door to flashing lights of the camera. There is a heavy crowd of people with cameras in their hands and flashing bright lights in my face. How does he deal with this. Zach stands by the open doors and grins the same one I did just a few seconds ago. Except now, mine was replaced by a grimace. I clear my throat, cock my hip to the side, and go back to a cheesy grin." This is not how it works Zachy, you see, I open the door for you."

"What do you mean? I'm being a gentlemen."

"Well stop, it makes us look like the perfect couple."

"Isn't that what were trying to accomplish?"

"We don't want to look like a steford couple. People are smart ya know and they can catch on to a fake realationship. The less perfect we are, the more convincing it is that were a couple. Let me hold the door kay?" Zach rolls his eyes and leaves the door open for me to hold. I staightened my back and strutted outside walk behind Zach who had sunglasses paparazzi were hovering over and flashing lights.

"Lady, do you know Zach Goode?" I hear a man yell with a huge black camera but keep my eyes on Zach though the lights of the flash are getting to me.

"Are you Zach's new girlfriend?" Another one yells

"Where are you guys going?" A mans creams

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if woodchuck could chuck wood?" Another one asked. The paparazzi laughed as she asked.

"A woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck wood," I respond with a smile on my face as I answer one of the men's riddles. People clap to my response which gives me a clean runaway into the car as they are distracted. I open the door of the red Ferrari that Zach is already in the driver seat and jump In. Zach quickly turns on the engine and speeds out oft the parking space."So paparazzi _like_ to blind people?"

"That's why you where sunglasses duh," Zach rolls his eyes,"I can tell they already like you Cam."

"Why? Because I answered a riddle?"

"No, you've got charisma which the other girls didn't have. Paparazzi are like children, you gotta be funny, but firm which was the thing the other girls didn't have," Zach shrugged. I remembered Chris talking about Zach having tons of fake girlfirends since he was fourteen. Jeez, why did he need so many? Was he that bad of a boyfriend? I noticed that I couldn't be mad because I had the worst boyfriends through out the years. Brenden Charts kidnapped me, John Gein hated me (still forgot why we were dating) and Chein Teal stabbed a police officer and went to jail. Yeah, they weren't the best picks and for sure I thought they were all killers.

While we were driving I picked up a few things about Zach when he drives and they aren't very good.1)He's got a sports car and it smells like sh**. 2) He's a really bad driver. 3) He doesn't even know where I live. I figured that out when he passed my house and kept going.

"Zach?" I ask.

"Uh-huh," Zach hums.

"Do you know where I live?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Zach pull the car over," I order. Zach does what he's told and pulls it over into a nice big patch of fresh green grass." We passed my house five minutes ago, Zach. Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"I'm trying to be a gentlemen."

"Screw being a gentlemen, your not Psy," I roll my eyes,"Were switching seats, and If you do this again I will have to kill you." We both jump out the car and walk around the car switching seats. I get in, sit in it, and close the door. I close my eyes and feel my hands on the leather wheel. Never have I ever driven a sports cars or even new cars which made me a little nervous. We don't talk for a while and stay silent which feels awkward as I drive.

I here yelling as we get closer and closer and know that it is indeed my best british friend Rebecca Baxter. Except, if you call her Rebecca she would beat the snot out of you. (I had to learn that the hard way.) She was as tough as she could get and for some weird reason the guys liked it. I wish I could be that rough but then I would have to beat everyone I met which was a tradition of Bex. Maybe thats why people would avoid Bex when they met her. I guess word gets around fast when Bex has beaten up twelve guys and three girls. ( Those three girls being Macey, Liz, and me.)

We are now in the city and parking in my old apartment. I turn off the engine and lock the door waiting for Zach to say something.

"What?" He says.

"I just want you to know about my friend Bex," I look at Zach.

"Okay..."

"She's british..."

"Awesome."

"But she can be a little condecending and physical."

"Oh like bedroom physical?"

"Eww no! I mean violent physical, she like to beat up the people she meets which usually means she likes you. If she doesn't beat you up and glares at you all the time she hates you. If she doesn't, that mean she like likes you and when she like likes you she act like a guy," Immediately after, Zach's face turns pale and he looks very scared causing make me laugh hysterically.

"Your kidding right?" Zach smiles and laughs a bit.

"Yeah no," I'm laughing even harder because Zach's smile is being wiped away by another frown. I clear my throat and turn back into serious mode." Whatever you do, don't laugh-or smile."

Me and Zach get out the car and go toward the tan apartment that I used to own. There's a small moving outside it with Liz in the driver's seat? That can't be right...

I walk over to the truck and knock on the door."Liz, is that you?""


	4. Chapter 4

"Liz, you know you can't drive, especially in a truck," I cocked my hip to the side and looked up at her from the truck. Liz is my younger sister and a teenage rebel at age seventeen. She has a brunette bob and black tips at the ends of her hair and the most perfect cheekbones. One more year until Liz is on her own and yes I've been counting since my Mom went so crazy that she sent her onto a plane from Nebraska to L.A without me knowing. I had made a deal with Chris to have her stay with Zach and me and give half a million dollars to her so she could start on her own for once.

"You won't take me to get my driving test! Everbody at school got theirs its so unfair," Liz pouts. I reach for the door but Liz locks it before I could get to It,"Liz, you can't blame me, I'm busy."

"Okay so it's so tiring having a hot cerlebrity be your fake boyfriend and let you move into his huge mansion. Yeah thats such a busy job Cammie just so busy."

"You know what? Talk to me when you get a job."

"Fine then."

"So now you get out the truck."

"Cam-"

"Now," I grit through my words forcing Liz to get out of the truck. I forget Zach is standing next to me watching all the madness.

"Are you happy now?"

"Not yet," I roll my eyes,"where's Bex?"

"Bex went psycho cuz the guy wouldn't give her your key to our old apartment. She's a jalapeño," Liz says to Zach,"ya know you didn't introduce me to our new cerlebrity roommate. I'm Elizabeth Morgan, Cam's sister, you can call me Liz thought."

"What happened to her mom?" Zach ignores Liz for a second.

"Nothing happened to her, she just got so tired of Liz that she sent her from Nebraska to L.A without me knowing."

"I'm guessing your still upset."

"I should be because that was three months ago or more like three years," I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I could take Liz to take her driviving test," Zach smiled. Liz's face brightened for a moment but I shook my head at her.

"Uh-uh no."

"Why?" Zach and Liz say in unison.

"I don't trust Zach."

"So you think I'm going to rape her?"

"I'd be fine with that," Liz says and then giggles. I return a sharp glare toward Liz and rolled my eyes.

"Where'd Bex go?" I change the conversation.

"Oh," Liz shrugged,"yeaaah she's in the moving truck." I quickly run behind the truck and pull door open to reveal a crying Bex sitting on a brown box. I am now in shock because Bex has never cried in her life at least in front of me. She sniffles as she looks at me and tries to wipe her tears off her face. Bex turns body so I can't see her so I jump in the truck manuevering way through the boxes.

"Go away Cammie! Just leave me alone," Bex cries. Instead of obeying Bex I sit on one of the boxes next to her.

"What's wrong Bex?"

"I said leave me alone," Bex screams.

"I'm not leaving you alone no matter how much you will hate me but tell me what is going on."

"Cammie, if I tell you, you won't say anything until I'm finished."

"Yes."

"I'm moving back to-"

"Are you kidding me? What about Macey and Liz? What about me? Your going back to London..." I notice what I'm doing and shut myself especially when Bex starts to glare.

"They have a opening at a law firm in London. They want me to fill it... I'm leaving in a week."

"Why didn't you tell me Bex?"

"You know what would happen if I told you Cam. If I told you, I would still live here in America. Were all flying on our own- Macey is starting her own fashion line. Your fufiling being and actor with the most hottest guy in the world. And Liz... well Liz she's just Liz. I knew it wouldn't stay like this forever, Cam, we knew." I wipe a few tears from my eye and notice I'm crying along with Bex. Bex gives me the most warm hug she has given me in years. Yes years.

"Your staying with me for the whole week until you leave for London and I mean we are spending twenty four hours a day together. You are not leaving my site until you leave for London. And you know what? Where making a bucket list... that's happening that is totally happening. But first we need to get out of this moving truck and actually move," me and Bex giggle as we jump out the truck and close the back." .Zach."

" .Liz?" Bex shrugs.

"Zach! That son of a bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe he would take Liz on her first driving test. UGH!" I scream at the cieling of the truck. Is he kiddng me? You may think I'm crazy for getting upset at Zach but what if Liz passes? My mom would kill me if i didn't get a picture or wasn't even there- actually I would kill Zach...

"Who took -"

"Zach fucking Goode!" I interrupt.

"Do you have his number?"

"No."

"Cammie, its probably not what you think it is maybe... maybe he went to get icecream with Liz."

"No. Thats weird. Liz hates icecream."

"Cammie, its not like he's gonna rape her."

"Honestly maybe he will," Bex's eyes become bug eye as I say these words. She steps on the gas pedal and starts speeding through the highway."What the hell are you doing Bex!"

"Your angry and I have the most brilliant plan that will calm you down and make you a little loose."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

As we arrive into Zach's Mansion I notice Bex's jaw dropping even more and as she watches the house in awe. So much that she almost ran over Zach's lawn as she tried park in the space in front of us . After, we got out the moving truck and started moving everything.

"So _this _is_ the _Zach Goode's house?" Bex says bug eyed as she picks up a big brown box oht the truck.

"Yup," I try to say without smiling but a smirk slips out," you should see the office. Its like the amazon trapped in a greenhouse with heaven chairs."

"This is good Cam, I mean you did read the contract right? No jigs?"

"Well..."

"Cam! She said you would read the second half of the contract! Ugh, why don't you just hire me as your lawyer if your not gonna read it. Manager do shifty things with contracts that are in the deal but people are so stupid-"

"Hey!"

"That they don't even check!" I pick up a box as well and lead Bex to my new house. Sadly, I don't have the collective keys to the house so I ring the bell to the door to the most dumbest ring tone.

_I'm bring sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think your special whats behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Take them to the bridge!_

_Dirty-_

The song stops as the door opens to the manager, Chris, as me and Bex look at each other start lauhing hysterically as Chris embarrisingly opens the door to the house. Without saying his come in and put the box down flabbergasted.

"Where's Zach?" Chris starts to ask.

"Nice to see you too," I sit down on the box.

"Hi, where's Zach?"

"He took my sister on a little joyride so there's that."

"Your kidding me?"

"Nope."


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie P.O.V

"Alright Chris, I've got three questions for you," I say after I drop the last box on the floor,"Are the strippers gone."

"The're Victoria Models."

"I don't care what they are just are they gone."

"Yes."

"And the pictures."

"Uh-huh, but now I have a question for you... where is Zach?"

"I. Do. Not. Know. You know what I don't know alot for my first day because I mean its like ten o clock in the morning and I've been in his dark little death hole of life for about... fourteen hours? So yeah."

"Well maybe if you were looking after Zach he wouldn't be all over the place and you wouldn't be in his death hole."

"Woah," I laugh,"you expect me to babysit that Justin Bieber wannabe? I'm his fake girlfriend not his care taker."

"You know what the difference is between Bieber and Goode? Zach's older Biebs younger-"

"That's the thing, Zach should know better Justin's a kid fooling around but Zach is twenty three and is still a jerk."

"So what, you don't want him dancing on tables?"

"Exactly-"

"Like you?"

"Excuse me?" I clear my throat and glare at Chris as Bex buries her face in a pillow on the couch.

"Two words," Chris smirked,"last night."

The Hangover. The damn hangover that I really didn't know what happened last night. Chris was blackmailing me? I think? I really forgot how ugly Hollywood could be but I guess Chris does not know how ugly I can be too...

Liz P.O.V

"I can't believe you made me fail my driver's test! You said you knew the test like the back of your hand! Ugh, I hate you!" I yell. I mean jeez, this d*** head superstar doesn't know how to drive?

"Well I feel like you really don't know alot about me and ya know-"

"Cammie's gonna kill you."

"I know."

"So... we've been outside the your damn mansion for, twenty minutes, just go into the house and face the woman!"

"I donno."

"Zach," I glare and grit my teeth at Zach," its not and option."

Bex P.O.V

I'm watching this all play out and its not gonna be a happy day. Cammie is throwing all the glass she can find as the manager tries to duck and matrix style it. I'm watching it all go down waiting for Cammie to actually attack. Now, I know it is not good to root for someone to beat up another person but calling a girl a bitch is not a good action. Sure, I should help Cammie beat him up. But then Cammie would never get to hurt him because I would have to batter him to bloody pieces.

"I'm a bitch?" Cammie screams. She throws an empty beer bottle at his face but the man ducks again and finally notices that there are stair to every house and that you have to use them. Cammie tries to chase him up the chairs but I give the man a break by running toward Cam and wrapping my arms around her waist. Then I pick her up with a little bit of struggle and slam back onto the couch.

"What the hell?" Cammie says. I sit her on the couch as along with myself and cross my legs.

"Jam your hype Cam, I hear someone coming to the door," I lie which is kinda true because I do hear some noise. Oh wait, no, someone is at the door or may I say Liz and the hottest guy on earth. Me and Cam straighten our posture and Cam gets up quickly. The beau flinches as Cam closes up on him.

"Don't hurt me," I lose interest as his voice squeaks.

"I'm not," Cam sighs," I really don't care about anything at this point including your asshole manager who thinks he can call any girl a bitch I will show him a bitch."

"Woah, woah, woah I prepared for some kickass by the Cammie Morgan," Liz appeared next to Zach and pouted.

"What'd he do?"

"Called me bitch because I think you need to be more responsible unlike Justin Bieber."

"What?"

"You know Justin-"

"I took your sister out to her driving test and just to make sure _you_ wouldn't kill me! I made her fail."

"You what?" Me, Cam, and Liz say in unison. Liz looks more angrier than shocked as if she's about to... huh...

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Liz lunges on to Zach's back as short as she is and starts choking him as he swings himself around to get her off but she clings tightly. Me and Cam take each leg of Liz and try to pull put she keeps kicking her legs and viciously screaming.

Well lets just say its not all apples and banana when we forget the door is open and that a riot of paparazzi is standing right outside the door so... yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie P.O.V

For the last thirty minutes I've been hearing yelling, flashing, and screaming fans of Zach Goode?

"This is all my fault," I drop my head into my hands.

"It's actually my fault," Zach mumbles.

"I don't regret anything," Liz glares at Zach who is across the couch in front of us.

"I," Bex says," hate all of you."

"It's really all my fault, if I didn't tell Chris Zach needed to be more responsibl then I wouldn't have to tell you about me and Chris's fight and-"

"Oh cut the crap, Cam, it's obviously Liz's fault you little firecracker," Bex interrupts me.

"I'm a firecracker?" Liz smiles.

"Yes."

"Well why don't talk about day you threw into a _river_ ?"

"Well you deserved it, you were being like ya know a spoiled teenager who doesn't care about anything."

"How 'bout you cutting a chunk out of my hair?"

"Hey! Don't forget Cammie cut a little bit too?!"

I sigh and relax my self on the couch and sigh at another agruement starting to began... jeez. This whole experience was starting to scare me, especially, since it has been my first day on my fake girlfriend job and the most worst possible things were starting to happen. What's next? Some magazine is going to say its a fake realationship and expose our plan?

"Some tabloids just posted on the internet that our realationship is fake," Zach whispers as he looks at his phone.

"You know what just get Chris-maybe he will know what to do about all of this and well...hide this all," I suggest I bear through my words.

"You sure?"

"I guess so," I smile weakly. He shrugs and calls for Chris's name. Quickly, Chris runs down the stairs and narrows his eyes at me. I laugh at him trying to look scary but to me he looks contispated.

"You want me to tell you guys what you should do," Chris glares at me as he talks to Zach,"best bet is to stay in the house and keep private eye, which, unless they forget about it will be hard thing to do. Oh, and right now, I think there should be no statements on this for at least two weeks which probabaly won't need to happen if they just forget... about the... brawl."

"I'm sorry," I blurt out which I'm kinda regretting." That was kinda... b***** what I said and did."

"Thank-you."

"No problem," I get up ignoring the awkardness and flashes and walk toward the kitchen. I turn around and say," Anyone want anything? I mean we have to get to know each other sometime and now is the good time."

"Actually," Zach stands up."I can do it."

"Well then I can set up truth or dare... with beer," I cheer.

"Woah woah woah. What about the kid?" Bex points at Liz as she glares back at Bex who I know is trying not to hurt her.

"She can . .. ..," I trail off. Where can she go? Liz can't drink and this place is too big for me and what if Liz sneaks out without me knowing? If only she was-"

"She can stay upstairs," Chris offers."I'm not a party person so I could watch her while I clean up the tabloids."

"Thats great!" I exclaim.

"Alright kid, all the rooms upstairs are open to you except Zach and my office. Feel free to explore but I'm telling you you may get lost...," Chris walks up the grand spiral granite stairs and Liz follows in a forced way.

I thinking of a game we should play. Truth or Dare or Would You Rather? ( Comment on which one :)

Suddenly I hear a bunch of loud booming and slow steps down the stairs. Wait a minute? I look to see a girl with jet black covering her ice blue eyes as she sloppily walked down the stairs. Yup, as you know it it is Macey who is still here and still hungover. Jeez, I get over quick but Macey goes for about a day...

"Macceronshacceron heuehheueheu macceronshacceron maceronmacceronuiehhhh..." Macey starts singing as she gets down to the last step.

"What is she saying?" Bex whispers.

"I . Do . Not . Know."


End file.
